characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aggie Prenderghast
Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast is the (former) main antagonist of Laika's 2nd full-length animated feature film, ParaNorman. She is not really evil or cruel, but she does seek revenge on the town of Blithe Hollow, and Judge Hopkins. She does not even know that she is doing the wrong thing, but she never wanted to hurt Norman Babcock so much, not even when she was in her witch form or an evil ghost. She was voiced by Jodelle Ferland who also played Alessa Gillespie in the first live-action Silent Hill film and Lillith "Lily" Sullivan in Case 39. Personality At the start of the film, her personality depicted as a stereotypical witch's. However, those depictions are wrong, as in truth, she is timid, honest, cowardly, empathetic, and sweet, as well as sensitive due to her powers. After her death at hands of Judge Hopkins and other judges, she became a violent, impatient, obstreperous, uncontrollable, and hot-tempered girl whose powers became destructive due to her rage. However, she didn't lose her humanity yet, as when Norman calmed her down and she reveals her former nature, as she regain her composure. Trivia *Aggie was born in 1701, and died in 1712. *Given to circumstances that surround the event where she was accused of witchcraft, it's obvious that Aggie and her mother were living in a Puritan village that would become Blithe Hollow at the time. Puritan villages were hot-spots for witch-hunts during the Witch trial frenzy. *It's possible that aside unfortunate victims of witch trials (be either in Salem of other Puritan villages), Aggie also inspired by film incarnation of Alessa Gillespie, as both Aggie and Alessa having a similar backstory and both having the ability to warp reality into a nightmarish state, and wrongly accused as a witch. Coincidentally, they are both portrayed by the same actress Jodelle Ferland and they both bore a similar striking resemblance and similar clothing (though compared to Alessa's, Aggie's clothings were actually Puritan style instead of school uniform). *Both Aggie and Alma Wade are shown having multiple similarities: Like the ability to warp reality and both using their powers to take their vengeance on those who have offended her. But the difference is motivation of their tormentors: Aggie was mistreated out of fear by those around her whom believed that she has performed witchcraft, while Alma's suffering was attempts to weaponize her powers due to her powers proved more deadly than conventional military weapons, even surpassing the nuclear weapons. *It is possible that Carrie White was an inspiration for Aggie as much as Alessa Gillespie: both were mistreated, both being outcasts, both having parents that didn't appear in the story (Carrie had no father while Aggie had a mother whom is mentioned but her father is not) and both using their powers to take their vengeance on those who have offended them, though in terms of the result of the damage that they caused, Aggie is inferior than Carrie's. *During her rampage, Aggie destroyed her supposed witch statue and other witch-related props since all of them were insult for her tragic past. Ironically in her witch form, Aggie's face in the cloud were looked like mock-up storybook witch's face and if one looked closely when she screamed in anger in her true ghost form, her distorting face would sometimes morphed into more witch-like. This likely done to use Blithe Hollow inhabitants' delusion and fearing her as witch against them. Gallery Agatha_Prenderghast (Wraith).jpg|Aggie's Wraith form. Agatha (Witch).png|Aggie's witch form. Category:Kid Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Trickster Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Anti Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Old Villains